needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Cars
Welcome to the Custom Cars article, where you can show off your work and help us expand this wiki with even more cars. If you have a car that you want to show to the world, or if you have been granted permission by a car coder to show that individual's work(s) here, feel free to add entries to the list. Important Rules # When adding an entry, please indicate the name of the coder(s). If you wish, you may also include attributions (e.g. "Original model by Chevrolet", "Replica of the original model from Mario Kart DS", "Inspired by 00012's Ballistic Fury", etc.). # Do not remove any entries that are not added by you. The deleted entry will be re-added and you will get a warning on your Message Wall. # Do not add stolen cars from other users. We will remove such entries on immediate notice. # Do not blank this page. You will be banned for at least 3 weeks. DO NOT TRY TO BREAK THESE RULES Shelby_mustang_gt500_HR_colors.gif|Shelby Mustang GT500 2010 — Phyrexian Killer.png|Just an amazing example of cars that can be made... — Excalibur Train..png|Train Of Terror - N.F.M.E Bandicam_2013-02-22_17-38-11-330.jpg DB9.png|Aston Martin DB9 - racerzx Sm.png|Veyron Bugatti - racerzx P1.png|Mclaren P1 - racerzx Bandicam_2012-11-16_13-23-58-475.jpg|Subaru Impreza Rally Car — Red Bandicam_2013-04-09_20-28-00-935.jpg|Sauber C9 — Red Bandicam_2012-07-13_20-25-17-897.jpg|Toyota 7 1970 — Red Bandicam_2013-02-08_18-07-30-226.jpg|Pagani Zonda R — Red Bandicam_2013-05-10_16-04-43-3910.jpg|Yellow Hat YMS Supra Bandicam_2012-12-18_21-20-26-617.jpg|Minolta Toyota 88-CV — Red Bandicam_2013-04-25_23-05-37-305.jpg|Mazda 787B Remake Bandicam_2013-04-26_16-18-44-611.jpg|Ferrari Le-Mans Bandicam_2012-12-20_19-08-00-322.jpg|Nissan R92CP — Red Bandicam_2012-11-16_13-24-58-189.jpg|Emzo Ferrari — Red Train...png|Twin Powered Street Racer (AKA Over-Kill) - N.F.M.E Bandicam_2012-07-13_20-25-50-817.jpg|Impavido 1 — Red. Real life model made by Hot Wheels Bandicam_2012-07-13_20-26-03-506.jpg|Cadillac LMP — Red. Real Life Model Made by Cadillac Bandicam_2013-06-03_20-47-04-785.jpg|Porsche 911 GT3 RS — Red Bandicam_2013-05-29_19-05-51-626.jpg|Sp20 X2013 — Red Corolla.jpg|Toyota Corolla XL-i 2009 — DragShot Dswm_p10.png|DragShot's Wasting Machine — DragShot Bandicam_2012-07-15_22-12-16-950.jpg|Corvette ZR1 RM GT5 — Red. Other Virtual modeling goes to Gran Turismo 5. Real life model(if there is) goes to their respective owner(s). Bandicam_2012-06-26_17-16-13-575.jpg|Chaparral 2J Race Car 1970 — Red Tico.jpg|Mr. Tico ~ by DragShot EL_POWERFUL.png|EL POWERFUL - lucascapo Cmsnrg10.png|Crimson Fury - WEST No.5 Eltoro10.png|El Toro Enojado - Jin Raflesia Da.png|Rising Blue Tiger - NFMLH2 Mini.png|Azure Concept Mini Green10.png|Green Oxide - WolfInABox Sentinel_GIF.gif|Sentinel - by SonicGateway (aka Hexides) CMI22.jpg|Ballistic Fury created by 00012 NRX_2_II_wiki.jpg|NEW RALLY-X, by ACVoong Redbony_Crane.png|Redbony Crane - Redbony Ambulance.png|Ambulance - Redbony Volks_Beetle.png|Red Beetle - Code RDB-666.png|RDB-666 - Code Painter.png|The Painter - Code Magic_Carpet.png|Magic Carpet - Code RHINO.png|RHINO - Code Blocko.png|Blocko - Code Chemistry(1).png|Chemistry - Code John_C-H.png|Hygenic John - Code BBQ_Porky.png|BBQ Porky - Code The_Impossible.png|The Impossible - Code Golden_Chamber.png|Golden Chamber - Code Scorpion.png|Scorpion - Code Sting_Ray.png|Sting Ray (credit goes to StealthMnM/Hydra for idea) - Code Red Bull X2011.png|Original made by Polyphony digital and Red Bull|link=http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Bull_X2011_Prototype_'11 Radioactive.png|Radioactive - Code BS.png|B S - Code S_S_S_.png|S.S.S (Squlos) - Code Redbony_Mobile.png|Redbony Mobile Bone_Copter.png|Bone Copter Redbony_Jr.png|Redbony Jr. RB-66666666.png|RB-66666666 RB-6666666.png|Redbony RB-666666.png|RB-666666 RB-66666.png|RB-66666 RB-6666.png|RB-6666 RB-666.png|RB-666 RB-66.png|RB-66 RB-6.png|RB-6 CRIPPLER_!.jpg|Crippler! SPEED_DEMON_!.jpg|Speed Demon! Sound_proof.png|sound proof Bat_car.png|bat car Garbage_eater.png|garbage eater Fire_dude.png|fire bird Sassy_truck.png|sassy truck Zoom_chopper.png|zoom chopper Truck Norris.png|"Truck Norris" made by Krazyfilmer123 Reich Tank that hates FEGELEIN.png|"Reich Tank" made by Krazyfilmer123 Yellow Jacket street roller.png|"Yellow Jacket" created by Krazyfilmer123 trucknorris.png|Truck Norris, improved, still by Krazyfilmer123. trashy.png|TRASHEEN, by Krazyfilmer123. hammerheaddouche.png|Red Hammerhead (Chevy Silverado), by Krazyfilmer123. jacketyellow.png|"Yellow Jacket", improved, by Krazyfilmer123. ThrifterY.png|Thrifter Y, by Krazyfilmer123. reichtank.png|Reich Tank, improved, by Krazyfilmer123 soviet slasher.png|Soviet Slasher, by Krazyfilmer123, from the left soviet slasher right.png|Soviet Slasher, from the right aviator.png|Thunder Aviator, by Krazyfilmer123 greentractor.png|Juggernaut, by Krazyfilmer123 Hammerhead.png|Hammerhead, by Krazyfilmer123 Hitler's mobile of Fuhrerness.png|Adolf Rider, by Krazyfilmer123 policevan.png|Axe of Morality, by Krazyfilmer123 Titanic Satanic.png|Titanic Satanic by Krazyfilmer123 juggernaut improved.png|Juggernaut, improved by Krazyfilmer123 manslaughter.png|Manslaughter, by Krazyfilmer123 winter ace.png|Winter Ace, by Krazyfilmer123 NFMM_MyCar7-2.jpg|Audi Sport Quattro S1 E2 1985 - Rulue NFMM_MyCar56-1.jpg|Nissan-Datsun Bluebird Rally 1969 - Rulue NFMM_MyCar57-1.jpg|Skoda Fabia WRC 2005 - Rulue NFMM_MyCar125-1.jpg|Cizeta V16T - Rulue High Rider Daytona Edition Preview.png|High Rider Daytona Racer - by Amy Roll KIZUNA Revenge Preview.png|KIZUNA Revenge (MAX Revenge Modification) -- Amy Roll bandicam 2018-12-23 10-25-36-845.jpg|Toyota AE86 Sprinter Trueno 'Hachiroku' - inspired by Initial D anime series. Created by RedCobra12 bandicam 2018-12-23 10-44-21-672.jpg|1960 Chevrolet Corvette C1 'The Raven' - from Hot Rods, a game by Miniclip. Created by RedCobra12 SCG 003S.jpg|Scuderia Cameron Glickenhaus SCG 003S - Rulue Koenigsegg Jesko 5.jpg|Koenigsegg Jesko - Rulue Genty Akylone.jpg|Genty Akylone - Rulue Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Custom Cars Category:Custom Police Cars Category:Car Custom Recolors Category:List of Need For Madness cars